


Happy Anniversary?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: The Kevin Tran Show [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fanbingo, Community: hentai_contest, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Raises Sam Winchester, Family, Friends to Lovers, Kevin Lives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Kevin Tran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate retelling of the later seasons. Kevin is still alive and Sammy is now a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



"Kevin, where are you?"

Kevin quickly ran to the library to see what Dean needed. He checked his watch and realized Dean must've made good time on the drive back. He wasn't expecting him home for a couple of more hours.

"What happened? You’re home earl..." Kevin lost his thought when he saw his mom standing beside Dean.

"Mom?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, I met with Crowley and he swore he would hand her over for a price. I didn't want to get your hopes up. We all know how easy it is for Crowley to change the details when it was in his interest," Dean explained.

"So, there was no rogue vamp?"

"Nope, just me going to _hopefully_ pick up your mom."

"How?" Kevin asked as he pulled his mom into a tight hug.

"I made him a deal he couldn't resist," Dean snapped in best Brando.

"Can you stay for a while?" Kevin hated the thought of her leaving.

"Try to kick me out."

"You want the nickel tour?" Dean asked her as he grabbed her bags.

"I can't believe you have my son living in an underground bunker."

"Wait until you see all the cool shi... stuff we have in our bunker."

"A bunker full of cool shit, how can a girl say ‘no’?" she asked as she followed them down the stairs.

"Mom, look we have a library. You should see some of the priceless books we've cataloged. Did Dean tell you about the history of this place?"

"Yeah your mom accused me of introducing you to cult. Seriously, man, I think I still have her palm print on my arm where she smacked me."

"I wish I could've seen that."

"I will have plenty of time to smack some sense into you later." she promised her son.

"Did you guys eat anything that didn't come from a gas station?" he asked them.

"We grabbed burgers earlier, but I could eat again. We’re talking about something you cooked. If you're offering a canned something or sandwiches I’ll go grab us a couple of pizzas."

“We’ve been living here six months and you still have to ask that? I swear people would think you've never had a home cooked meal." Kevin laughed.

"I’ve had plenty of home cooked meals, but I haven't had enough of _your_ home cooking. Wow, it’s been six months. Hey, is finding you long lost mom a good six month anniversary gift?"

"Six month anniversary? I feel like I should've baked a cake. Knowing you, I would've had to have bake a pie."

"You make an awesome pie. Actually everything you cook is damn tasty." 

"You can thank me for that. I made sure my son knew how to cook. I wasn't going to send you off to college to eat off the dollar menus at the fast food places. Wow, this is a huge kitchen. Did you make my stew?" she asked him, while hovering over the stock pot.

"Dean loves it. I love anything that we can eat early and will still taste okay when Dean finally gets home."

"Really?"

"The way our life is at the moment you never know what's going to happen. I swear he eats enough crap on the road that he doesn't need to eat more of it at home."

"Hey, how about we dish up a few bowls? Man, I wish I knew you were making stew, I would've swung by the bakery and grabbed a couple bags of those rolls."

"You mean these?" Kevin grabbed them from the cabinet and dropped them in front of Dean's chair.

"You’re the greatest. You two went to town?"

"Yeah, we had a nice walk and got plenty of fresh air and sunshine. Dean, you have to let him out of the house at some point."

"I know that, but I'm just not sure I'm ready for it."

"I know you worry. Hell, I still worry. It's been six months and nothing has happened with him, besides the normal things all kids do at his age."

“I know, I just worry about all the things that could ambush you both. I worry about you as well."

"Do I need to drag you back downstairs to the range?"

"Wait, you have a gun range in the bunker? How big is this place?" Linda Tran asked the boys.

"It's huge, Mom. I promise I'll give you the grand tour later. First, Dean has to realize that I _cannot_ spend my life locked away in here. It isn't good for any of us."

"Dean, you're keeping my son hostage? Why would you do that?"

"I'm not keeping him hostage. Why would I do that?"

"I don’t know, but if you don't allow him to leave, what else would you call it?"

"Crowley went underground and I wasn't sure he wasn't planning a sneak attack. I couldn't let anything happen to them."

"Wait, you keep saying ‘them’ and ‘us.’ I'm assuming you're talking about Sam. Why haven't I seen him yet?"

"Things have been complicated" Kevin said, over simplifying things for her. He decided to fill their bowls while he thought about how much to tell her.

"That's normal for you, for both of us lately. What hasn't been complicated in our lives after the night you stole my car and ran off and found them?"

"Dean, did you want to go check on him?" Kevin wanted to give him an out in case he didn't want to revisit the details of what had happened.

"I'm not missing out on your stew."

Kevin assumed that was type of Dean code for “I have your back.”

"You know we had the tablet that explained how to close the gates of Hell. Lock it shut forever. No demon would get out ever again. We had to try. Well, they had to try. Sam took it upon himself to do the trials. There were three of them and each one was more intense than the last. Each one was bad enough to kill him. You should've seen him by the end. It was my fault. I didn't translate enough of the tablet to see the warnings. I got them all excited about slamming the damn gates shut."

"Kev, you can't blame yourself. Me and Sam have been doing dumb ass things long before you came around."

"This one's on me. So, he passed the first two trials and the third one was cure a demon. I'll spare you the details of how he tried to cure Crowley. The final step was supposed to be Sam, giving his life for the cause. He was going to do it. Dean convinced him not to. The damage had already been done. The doctors were baffled. Sam was basically in a coma with little to no chance of waking."

"I couldn't see him like that. I stupidly made a plea to bargain with any angel that could help him. I couldn't lose him, not like that. He really was trying to do the right thing. It wasn't like all the times he just thought it was the right thing. How could closing the gates be a bad thing?"

"Dean, anyone would've done the same thing. A world with no demons would've been a great thing." Kevin hated to hear Dean so torn up.

"I should've known better than to trust the ass-monkeys that got themselves kicked out of Heaven. I did it anyways, and there was one that showed up in Sam's hospital room.Ezekiel. When he showed up, rival angels showed up and there was damn near a war on Sammy's floor in the hospital. I still think it was all of the angel deaths that brought Death to the party."

"I'm telling you, Death like you. I swear that is the only reason you two are still alive and breathing."

"Yeah well, Death himself showed up and called Ezekiel out for being Gadreel. He said that he wouldn't allow Sam to be his host. He would reap Sam himself, before that happened. I begged him to fix Sammy. He said the damage was too physical. It wasn't like when he built Sam's wall."

"Sam's wall?" she asked them.

"I'll tell you later," Kevin whispered.

"Death said that he couldn't fix him, but he would do us one last favor. He'd give Sam a real chance to fix his life. How could I say no to that?"

Sammy picked that moment to let them know he wasn't happy to be left out of the conversation.

Dean quickly excused himself, leaving Kevin and his mom at the table.

"I have to ask, are you happy?"

"Mom, I really am happy. Is this the life I planned for myself? No. We’re doing good things here. Dean maybe a paranoid bastard about some things, but I understand why he’s like that. I hope you can understand why I'm not planning on leaving him."

"Mrs. Tran, this is Sammy."

"Dean, he's gorgeous. How old is he?"

"Death said he is nine months old. He wanted him older than the six month mark because of the mess with Azazel," Dean explained.

"So, you two are living together here, raising him?"

"Yeah," they both answered her.

"Huh, I got to say, Kevin, I never saw this coming."

"What didn't you see, Mom? Sammy being a baby? To be honest we didn't either."

"You dating, no, living with, a man as old as Dean, and raising a child with him. I know your dreams of being president have been over for a long time. I have to admit that sometimes I still hoped that you would be able to get out of this crap and have a normal life. I will say if Dean makes you happy, then I'm happy for you both."

"Wait we’re dating?" Dean sounded shocked.

"Actually it's more like you're married at this point. That would make that charming little man my grandson. Hand him over."

"I...I...I.." Dean stammered and handed Sam over. "Kevin?"

"Why don't you and Kevin go talk about this, while I have some bonding time with Sammy?"

"Married...ah." Dean nodded for Kevin to follow him. They quickly walked to Dean's room, wanting to put distance between them and Mrs. Tran.

"Is she right?" Dean asked Kevin as he shoved the bedroom door behind them.

"That we are like an old married couple? Kind of. Think about it, you go to work and I stay home and cook and clean, while raising the baby. All I need is the heels and pearls,and we could be an old T.V. show. Answer this; are you dating anyone? Have you been fucking random people on your recent hunts? I got say the only thing we’re missing is regular sex."

"No, how can I date someone? I haven't been with anyone in a long time. Have you been hooking up with anyone?"

"You're kidding right? Everyone in town knows I live with you. They all know that you and I are raising Sammy together."

"Huh, we really are married." Dean sounded shocked.

"You never really noticed me like that?" Kevin had to know.

"Have you thought about it?" Dean leaned in closer to him.

"I asked first."

"Okay, maybe in like an abstract kind of way. You're so young, Kevin, and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, so many people will be lining up to be with an A.P class turned dropout turned prophet who is now living in a secret underground bunker raising a de-aged baby with another man."

"That makes me what the last resort? You either get me or nobody?"

"I didn't say that either. My mom kind of had a point; I could just pack my shit and start over. How well do you think that will work? You tried it. Sam tried it as well. I believe in what you're doing. I believe in you. Maybe Death was giving all of us a second chance to make things right. Why can't we do it together?"

"So what you're saying is we can fix the whole world living like this and the only difference will be regular shared orgasms?"

"Not exactly like that. I was thinking maybe we could try dating? Does that sound stupid? Trust me, I want to strip you naked and spend the night in here with you. It's weird now and my mom is in the kitchen." Kevin flopped back on the bed and pulled Dean's pillow over his face.

"I think it's adorable. So what is appropriate on the wooing my newly discovered hubby-slash-boy toy list?" Dean asked as he lay down next to him.

"Time out of the bunker, both as a family and just us. If we convince my mom to stay in the area, she can babysit. Other than that, things mostly stay the same."

"What about the physical stuff? What can I do and what's off limits?"

"Dean, I'm not a frigid virgin from the Victorian age."

"That's good to know," Dean whispered and moved the pillow.

The next thing Kevin knew Dean was kissing him. Kevin was not prepared for how incredible it felt to have Dean doing that. It didn't take long for his dick to agree with him.

"How long has it been since you were with someone?" Dean asked him as he traced Kevin's thickening cock through his jeans.

"A long time," Kevin mumbled, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Soon that’ll no longer be true." Dean smirked and snaked his hand down the front of Kevin's jeans. It didn't take long for him to come all over Dean's hand.

"I'm sorry." He was embarrassed about how fast that had happened.

"Dude, that was awesome."

"How could that've been awesome? You didn't get anything out of it."

"Sure I did. You're calmer and happy, and I'm not the one that has to change their pants,before we go back to see your mom."

"Can't you tell her I just crashed and I’ll see her tomorrow?"

"Sure if you want her to think I nailed you so good you passed out."

"I hate you!" Kevin snapped.

"Sure you do. I think the spread’s wet patch there says otherwise."

“I _really_ hate you, and I demand a pair of sweats. I bet Donna Reed never had a night like this," he complained as he slipped on Dean's sweats.

"That's because we would be more like, something more current and snarky. You are way to snarky to be Donna Reed."

"So what show are we?"

"Ask me in another six months," Dean said as he grabbed Keven’s hand to walk him back to the kitchen towards Sammy, his mom, and their future.


End file.
